


Between Two of the Same

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi honestly thought the whole situation was ironic, but he wasn't going to point that out before Kuroko and Akashi were done with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two of the Same

**Author's Note:**

> this was stuck in my head for years and i needed to write it

Mayuzumi doesn’t know what to expect when he walks into the unlocked apartment to find that Akashi and Kuroko are already huddled underneath the kotatsu. He understands Akashi—he has a very low tolerance for cold and this is his apartment—but Kuroko is a surprise. The blue haired boy however doesn’t spare a glance to him while Akashi does look up and greet him with a small smile. “Mayuzumi, I’m glad to see you. How’s university?” 

It’s always small talk with Akashi that lets him know something is up. Akashi doesn’t like to waste his breath. “Decent, I guess, but considering I’m seeing you for tutoring, not as well as I’d like to be.” He hangs his coat and scarf in the cubby that takes up most of the space in the tight entrance. 

He slips on the slippers and makes his way towards the kotatsu conveniently set up in the middle of the room. The two already have books scatter on the table—he remembers the stress of studying for high school tests, but he has forgotten that comfort and moved onto crying about university exams. His bag with his books makes a loud enough thud to draw Kuroko out of his studying to stare at him with his huge doe eyes. 

Mayuzumi’s decision on sitting next to Akashi instead of Kuroko is only marginally better than sitting next to Kuroko. He would be closer to him, but then he wouldn’t have to stare at him when he looks up. He tries to make it easier on himself by slightly angling himself so he can directly stare at Akashi when he looks up without much trouble. 

“What is that you need help with?” Akashi asks, pulling his notebooks closer to him so he can read them. It’s clear that he struggles for a second with Mayuzumi’s sloppy writing before realization draws him. “Ah, is this English Literature?” 

At that Kuroko perks up a bit and looks up from his own text book. Mayuzumi shakes his head, “No, it’s Global Literature.” He sees Akashi open his mouth to make a comment, but Mayuzumi already knows what he’s going to say. “I’m still going for Physics, but it’s a university requirement, so I’m struggling.” 

Akashi nods and looks over to Kuroko, “You would be better at this, wouldn’t you?” 

Kuroko nods and moves closer to Mayuzumi so that he’s now sandwiched between the two others. “ _Cry, the Beloved Country_?”

“Did you read it?” 

“Yes, I quite enjoyed the book, actually. What’s your question on it?” Kuroko looks up from the book with his wide eyes, and it makes Mayuzumi stutter for a second. 

“Uh, the symbolism mainly. I’m pretty sure the in class essay Thursday is going to be on it comparing it to the others we read in the class. I’m probably going to do it to something Mahfouz did.”

Kuroko just stares at Mayuzumi for a second as if he weren’t really listening to what he was saying before taking the book for himself. It’s not the actual book, only a translation, thankfully, but the teacher assured them that most of the value of the book was transferable. Kuroko skims through it fast to refresh what it was about before pulling his laptop over to quickly search some key points. 

In that time, Mayuzumi does something he probably shouldn’t have, but it’s become second nature for him to do so: _observe._  

Kuroko’s face has definitely gotten older in the past year; it’s thinned out and his cheek bones are more pronounced than before. His eyes don’t look as glaring and large as before, but they still take up way too much rounded space on the boy’s face. His hair is also thinner, maybe shorter, but mainly thinner. It doesn’t flare out or look uncombed like before. It looks nice for a teenage boy.

As nice as it can be. As much as he wants to appreciate what puberty has done for Kuroko in the past year, he still has a small bit of rivalry burning his heart that keeps him from ever actually voicing how much he likes the improvements. 

Such as the way he now fills out his uniform shirt just a bit more than before implying that he’s finally able to put on muscle. That’s something that Mayuzumi would be excited about. 

His eyes then stray to Akashi. He would never mention it out loud, ever, but Akashi actually looks a bit younger and more docile than before. Maybe it’s because the glaring yellow eye is gone, but Akashi’s face is softer and gentler than before. Thus, it’s also undeniably cuter than before. Sure, Akashi may sit a bit taller or his arms may have a bit more muscle on him, but Mayuzumi’s learned that at university, you can always pick out age by looking at the face. In the end, Akashi looks young. 

Mayuzumi briefly wonders if it bothers Akashi that he’s the youngest looking Miracle. 

Almost as if Akashi could sense his traitorous thoughts, his head snaps towards Mayuzumi and his eyes narrow enough to make him direct his attention back to Kuroko. 

Kuroko is now writing down things on Mayuzumi’s notebook—adding to his own notes. His handwriting is a lot cleaner than he ever expected it to be and something about it screams _teacher_. “Mayuzumi-san, are you ready?” 

“Of course,” he gruffs out, his voice a bit too rough for his own taste. 

“Well, do you understand the seasons archetype?”

“Yeah, that’s like Spring is a new beginning stuff.” 

“Yes, that’s important, and divides this book into four sections. The importance of the sun also goes hand in hand with that, but I’m sure you understand the hidden symbolism of the sun, right?” Mayuzumi nods. “Alright, then do you understand milk?” 

He blinks, “In most instances, yes. In relation to the book, no.” 

“Ah, well that’s where we can start, then.” 

He always thought Kuroko as a person who didn’t talk much, that used few words to talk, but listening to him now, Mayuzumi knows he was wrong. Kuroko speaks and never takes a breath to stop. Thankfully, each thing he says, he says so precisely that it’s easy for Mayuzumi to understand and comprehend. As instructed, he starts making notes on what Kuroko says and suddenly the milk makes sense. Kuroko even takes it a step farther to explain other symbols and metaphors that would relate to Mahfouz’ writings. He even goes as far as to relate the two writings. 

By the end of it, his hand is cramping from all of the notes— _five pages_ —and Kuroko looks like he can keep going, but he stops to give Mayuzumi a rest. He sighs, “I think that’s just barely enough to keep me going through the essay. Thanks.” 

Kuroko hums a reply and goes back to his work, which looks like long extensive math problems that Mayuzumi loves to solve. He thinks for a moment to maybe offer to help him, but if Kuroko needed help then he would ask. This draws Mayuzumi back to his own homework. He starts pulling out his physics practice exams to work on those. He didn’t really help on them, but he wanted a break before he moves onto something as painstaking as English grammar. 

“Do you need a break, Mayuzumi-san?” Akashi asks. While the other two had been constantly scribbling in their notes, Akashi just read his textbook because that was enough studying for him. It was something infuriating that he found out last year when the starters decided to do a study group together. Akashi had only brought his textbooks and read them the entire time. He maybe took a practice exam or problems if he wasn’t really feeling confident. 

“Eh, kinda, but I want to finish this practice exam that I started this morning. After that maybe,” he said, purposely leaving his answer ambiguous enough that he could easily get out of being here. 

“If that’s so, Kuroko, do you want to go start the tea?”

“Of course, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko nods and stands up. 

Mayuzumi’s heart stops. All he can think is _legs_ and _ass_ as he walks away with his ass barely covered by a tiny skirt—he barely recognizes it as a Seirin High uniform. _Of course_ , that’s only after the fact that his dick is half hard and his face is thoroughly flushed because he’s thinking of all of the benefits to wearing that short of a skirt. 

Akashi is wearing his shit eating grin that means Mayuzumi fell right into whatever shitty plan they thought up. “I didn’t know Kuroko was the type,” Mayuzumi murmurs as a way to fill the space before one of Akashi’s horrible comments. 

“You mean _your_ type?” Akashi easily throws back. Mayuzumi musters whatever he can into the glare that he gives Akashi. 

He doesn’t know how Akashi knew he had a thing for crossdressing—he was very careful to make sure that none of his light novels had it considering whatever they did contain was fair game for anyone on the team to make fun of. Maybe he just looks like the kinda guy who would get off to a boy in a skirt rutting against him with lacy panties barely covering his ass, much less his dick. 

Yeah, he was _fucked_. 

“We thought you needed a break, Mayuzumi-senpai.” 

If Mayuzumi’s eyebrows weren’t already encroaching his hairline because of _senpai_ , Akashi’s dress would be the reason. The kotatsu served as a perfect item to hide both Kuroko and Akashi’s inappropriate attire. Similar to Kuroko, Akashi was in the female version of the Rakuzan uniform that Mayuzumi knew all to well. 

He’s not going to lie to himself. Seeing Akashi in it was probably one of Mayuzumi’s most frequent fantasies during high school. There was something about Akashi’s toned body and pompous attitude that bending him over a desk and fucking him in a skirt making him scream sounded like an amazing idea. 

However, in this moment, Mayuzumi was the only one not in control. 

Akashi’s toned thighs were easily on display for Mayuzumi to take in, barely covered by the thigh high stockings that only enhanced and not hid, but by far the best sight was the ungodly red lace panties that barely covered anything. He could already see that his dick was hard and slowly making a mess underneath the prim and proper uniform. 

Akashi stepped closer to Mayuzumi, giving him a better view of what he was getting for his break. He could almost lean forward and up a bit and maybe then he’d be able to suck Akashi’s dick through the panties.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to do anything more than appreciate the sight as Akashi positioned himself in between the table and Mayuzumi and dropped himself down into his lap. He purposely bucks up and is met with Akashi grinding down. It’s honestly the best friction he’s felt against his dick in months. Even though he’s in university, the most action he has gotten was a blowjob from a random guy at a party that was barely memorable because of the alcohol. His hand was better than that guy’s sloppy blowjob.

He couldn’t wait to push Akashi down and make him suck his cock. He couldn’t wait to see the red head bobbing up and down as he fucked his mouth. This honestly, was way too many of his fantasies getting filled in one night. 

Akashi leans forward and thus rolls his hips backwards and runs his lips across Mayuzumi’s jaw. “You’re thinking really indecent things, aren’t you, Mayuzumi-senpai?” 

He groans at the honorific louder than he means to and bucks up hard causing for Akashi to grip tight onto his shoulders to avoid losing his balance. Akashi leans back and gazes at him. His eyes are half-lidded and full of lust and his lips are slick as if he had been licking them all night thinking of this moment when him and Kuroko would finally double team him. 

Instead of giving into his urge of moving his hands to caress his ass, Mayuzumi shudders and leans back too to give himself some room so he doesn’t easily fall into what Akashi wants. It’s a pride thing more than anything. Akashi’s had a leash on him for a year and he wants to get it across that he doesn’t have that same control on him anymore. “How’d you know?” he asks with the cock of the head. 

“It’s because you’re predictable and a pervert,” Kuroko says when he reemerges from the kitchen with just a tea kettle, which should strike Mayuzumi as odd, but he can’t think much more than how good Akashi’s ass feels and keeping some sort of dignity with Akashi grinding into his dick. 

Also, ironically enough, he completely forgot Kuroko was here.

“Okay, you stick a skirt on two hot guys and let’s see how you fair, Kuroko,” Mayuzumi sneers as best as he can. 

Akashi laughs, “I think Kuroko would at least not be about to come.” 

Mayuzumi shoots him a look that he isn’t sure as leering as he wanted it to be, but it gets some point across because Akashi moves against his hips extra hard the next couple thrusts. “How would you like the tea, Akashi?” Kuroko asks as if he wasn’t watching Mayuzumi and Akashi dry hump each other. Mayuzumi doesn’t understand how he can be so neutral to absolutely everything. Sure, it was useful for basketball, but for _fucking_?

He wants to protest because this break is about him, but Akashi beats him to it, “I’m quite thirsty, so could you serve it?”

Kuroko looks extremely exasperated at that answer, but doesn’t protest as he sets the hot pot on the table and begins stripping off his shirt. 

Mayuzumi isn’t going to lie, he’s a bit disappointed when he discovers that Kuroko isn’t wearing lingerie underneath the uniform. He would have loved to lick and bite at his nipples through the thin material of the bra. His sour gaze doesn’t go unnoticed as Akashi leans forwardand kisses right underneath his ear, “Just wait.”

He doesn’t have to wait long because Kuroko bends over the table right in front of them, presenting the soft curve of his spine that ends with curve of his ass. He adjusts himself a bit more, arching his back so that it creates a great image for Mayuzumi to stare at. 

Akashi shifts in his lap so that he was facing Kuroko as well. He leans over Kuroko to grab the kettle and pours a small droplet of tea on the back of his hand. Mayuzumi almost protests, but keeps to himself so that he can just follow whatever their plan was. 

Akashi hums low and soft, “Hot enough to hurt, but not enough to scald. You’re getting better at this, Kuroko.” 

“For you, Akashi-kun,” he assures. In that moment, Mayuzumi notices how flushed he was by just leaning over the table presenting himself to both of them. 

The next droplets fall out of the kettle onto Kuroko’s shoulder blade, “Watch me, Mayuzumi. You will be doing this next.” Akashi’s voice is unsettling because it’s the same voice he uses when he instructs someone in basketball as it is in bed. 

Akashi leans forward and licks the tea off of Kuroko’s body.

He leans back and reveals at the pink spot now on Kuroko’s back from the heat of the tea. This time, Akashi pours a bit more on Kuroko’s shoulder and a moan erupts from Kuroko’s mouth. Akashi’s shushes him and leans forward to lick up the liquid again causing Kuroko to moan again, but this time it’s much softer. “Be careful, Kuroko. It’d be a shame if you spilled any tea.” 

They were going to _break_ Mayuzumi. 

Akashi shifted so that Mayuzumi could move out from under him and sit on his knees next to Akashi, leering over Kuroko. “Get ready, Mayuzumi,” he instructed, carefully pouring the tea over the same spot he had done before. Again, a moan came from Kuroko as soon as the tea washed over the already red spot. He waited a second for it to sit before leaning forward and licking it off. His tongue lapped over the oversensitive skin getting every droplet of the tea off of his body. 

Pulling back, he noticed how tense Kuroko had become when he blew on the sensitive skin. He was trying so hard not to shudder. 

“Don’t clench your teeth, it’s bad for your health,” Akashi warns. It sends a shudder down Mayuzumi’s back because he’s heard Akashi say those exact things, just in a way different scenario. It’s weird to actually have Akashi, his old captain, and Kuroko, his rival, with him like this. 

Kuroko relaxes at his words and lets out a long sigh, his shoulders dropping a bit. “I’m okay, Akashi-kun. You may continue.” 

The only indication that Akashi wants him to drink next is his gaze sliding over to him when he pours the tea. Instead of the same spot on the shoulder, it’s right on Kuroko’s spine. The flows down the indentation of his spine, running over each ridge till it settles in the small of his back. 

Mayuzumi leans forward, one hand resting his ass, the other gripping the table so he doesn’t fall face first into Kuroko. He immediately starts lapping at the puddle, but whatever he drank up, Akashi replaced. It had to be burning Kuroko by now. He wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to raise his face from his back. 

He was so into his tongue slicking over the pale skin that he hadn’t noticed that Akashi had put down the pot and slid next to Mayuzumi. His face fit right up to his own and started licking up the tea with him. 

Mayuzumi never would have thought that he would be into this type of thing, food play and all, but having his tongue slide over Akashi’s in a messy kiss while they’re both lapping up the last of the tea was way too arousing for no actual touching. His dick was already straining against his pants waiting for some actual contact. 

Akashi fingers tangle in his hair and drag him away so they can properly kiss. Well,to be honest, it wasn’t proper at all. It was everything that Mayuzumi loved in a kiss: hot, sloppy, wet, and desperate. It was all the things that he thought Akashi would hate, but here he is moaning into the kiss as Mayuzumi pushed his tongue down and swallowed everything he had to give him. 

The hand in his hair slowly pulls out and slid down till in rested on his shoulder. Akashi follows suit and pulls back; he whips the excess spit on his face with the uniform sleeve. “That was quite good, Kuroko.”

Kuroko hums and sits up cross legged on table and slightly rubs his growing erection through his skirt. “You didn’t tell me which one you wanted so I guessed.” 

“You’re getting good at guessing my preferences,” Akashi murmurs. His eyes are still clouded from the previous make out session. He then bends down and runs his lips over Kuroko’s exposed thigh, but he gets pushed back up by Kuroko. There’s a surprising amount of authority in Kuroko’s gaze as he levels Akashi. 

Mayuzumi never thought he’d see the day that Akashi gets pushed around, but figures if it had to be anyone it would be Kuroko. “I think Mayuzumi-san has been waiting for a while now,” he gestures down to Mayuzumi with his heavy eyes.

For a second, Mayuzumi nearly cries out in joy—he’s finally going to fuck Akashi’s mouth, _hard_. It’s something that he’s been waiting to do since he met Akashi and his shitty superiority complex. He wanted to drag Akashi down to Mayuzumi’s level of a common teenager—he wanted to drag Akashi down to what he really was, not whatever delusion everyone was living. 

Of course, all of this bringing Akashi down to his level involved a lot of dicks, but Mayuzumi can’t help that. He was eighteen, starved of sex because no one in Rakuzan was out, and had a slightly larger libido than the average teenage boy. 

Unfortunately, Akashi doesn’t lean down to take his dick, but instead stands up, right in front of Mayuzumi. _Oh_. Maybe it wasn’t as good as getting his dick sucked, but he was plenty willing to do it for Akashi

He trails his nose up the stockings and up Akashi’s thigh until his head was almost completely covered by the skirt. The smell of sex is heavy as he traces Akashi’s dick through his panties with his lips. It twitches underneath his lips, and Akashi lets out a wispy gasp. It isn’t long before Akashi’s hands thread through his hair and grips tightly. 

Mayuzumi gasps at the tug, liking that it means that Akashi is losing control. He sucks at the tip through the fabric. At first, all he can taste is the fabric and then the detergent, but then he can taste musk that is most definitely Akashi finally seeping through the fabric. It’s an addicting taste, and he debates moving the fabric so he can fully take him in his mouth. However, he thinks it’s more fitting that Akashi first finishes in his underwear—or rather more pleasing to Mayuzumi. 

His hands make their way to Akashi’s hips and hold him there. He likes rubbing his fingers over the dip there because it’s one of the few soft spots on his body before the harder muscle of his abs. He can feel his hips twitch forward to try and roll against Mayuzumi’s open mouth kisses, but his grip is tight enough that it barely does anything and Akashi groans in protest. He tugs on Mayuzumi’s hair, so that he just rubs his face against his dick.

He goes to push Akashi away just a bit, but hands overlap his own. Mayuzumi is certain that Akashi’s hands are still tangled in his hair, which means that Kuroko is behind Akashi. 

 _Oh._  

The thought of Kuroko behind Akashi eating him out goes straight to his dick and he moans loudly against the bulge. Akashi follows his and moans loud, his legs actually shaking. The hands in his hair change from to just pushing him around to actually using him as support. 

One hand does leave, though, and Mayuzumi can only imagine what it does. He does have a very good imagination from all his reading, and he can see it. Akashi reaching around and grabbing Kuroko’s hair tight and shoving him against his ass. His face completely flushed and his tongue reaching whatever it can. 

Mayuzumi really wishes he at least had one hand free so that he can relieve some pressure because his dick was about to fall off in his pants. Any sort of friction would be amazing, to be honest. 

Someone in his fantasy, Akashi’s panties had gotten pushed down just a bit so that his head was now exposed. It didn’t take Mayuzumi a second glance to latch onto it and hollow his cheeks immediately. God, he wishes he could see Akashi because the choked moan he lets out is something Mayuzumi needs on a recording. His body lurches forward, and despite both Kuroko and him holding Akashi, he manages to start rocking against both of them. If that wasn’t enough to tell him that Akashi’s almost there, then feeling his muscles spasm underneath his thumbs definitely is. 

Right before he comes, Mayuzumi lets go of his head and sucks right under the tip earning him one last buck before he comes. He can’t exactly see it, but he can feelthe semen hitting his face, getting on his forehead and cheek. Akashi doesn’t react as much as he hoped he would, he only lets out a loud moan and curls forward, but there’s still time in the night. 

Mayuzumi ducks back out from underneath the skirt to look up at Akashi. His jaw immediately clenches and he can practically see the possessiveness rolling off him. He _loves_ seeing his own cum on Mayuzumi’s face. Akashi’s fingers release his hair he cups his cheek before swiping away the cum on his cheek and bringing it back to his own mouth. 

Before he can even properly suck it off his thumb, Mayuzumi reaches up and uses his tie to pull him down so that he’s kneeling too. Akashi’s hands hold his face gently so that he can lick his spill from Mayuzumi’s face before he licks into his mouth. Mayuzumi purposely pushes his tongue deep into his mouth so that he can properly taste himself on his tongue. 

Akashi’s gasps in his mouth and for not the first time tonight, he is reminded that Kuroko is indeed here and he does not like being forgotten. There’s multiple bruises littering Akashi’s shoulders and neck to prove that. He’s also certain that Kuroko is the reason why Akashi is slowly rolling his hips back to meet whatever he’s doing. 

Mayuzumi nudges Kuroko off of his current mark and kisses him roughly, leaving out any preamble. There’s a taste on his lips and tongue that Mayuzumi’s not quite sure what it’s from or exactly what it tastes like, but he seeks out more of it. It’s impossible to get any closer to him, though—Akashi is a solid force that he can’t just go through. 

At that, Mayuzumi laughs. Kuroko pulls away and frowns, “What?” 

He starts rolling his hips with Akashi’s to push him harder on Kuroko’s fingers, “I’m just thinking about how much Akashi must get off on this.” He leans down and bites his shoulder, slightly over one of Kuroko’s marks. He doesn’t bother soothing it. If he had to bet anything, Akashi must have some sort of masochistic streak and love that pain. 

Kuroko doesn’t seem to get it and gives him a blank stare. Mayuzumi rolls his eyes, “He loves being between us. Two shadows fucking one light.” He never really liked the whole light shadow metaphor that Akashi told him about—it definitely sounded like some shit from a light novel—but Akashi got off on it. Whatever Akashi gets off on is enough for Mayuzumi to use against him. 

“I do not,” Akashi protests with enough support behind his words that Mayuzumi is really surprised. The boy did just have an orgasm like five minutes ago. 

He would have been even more believable if it weren’t for the moan that was forced out his throat when Kuroko gave him an extra hard thrust. “That would be more convincing, Akashi-kun, if you hadn’t just received oral from both of us just a bit ago and you’re already hard again,” Kuroko hums. 

Mayuzumi quirks a bit and reaches down to caress Akashi and sure enough, he is hard. That brings a grin to his face, “That’s nice, Akashi. You come fast and you have a short recovery time.”

Akashi has a pout on his face when he grumbles, “It is nice during sex.” 

“It is,” Kuroko confirms. “Can we take this to the bedroom? I don’t what to have sex on the floor. It’s charming but also extremely uncomfortable in the end.” 

Mayuzumi debates on pushing him a bit, pushing Kuroko to see how uncomfortable it is, but in the end, decides to go with Kuroko. He’s been debatably leading the night and Mayuzumi wasn’t just about to go against him to spoil his chances of seeing his dick up his ass. 

Maybe some other time Mayuzumi would have been interested in seeing the bedroom of Akashi, seeing what photos he had and how he decorated. Right now, however, the red head shoves him onto the bed and straddles his waist. He reaches up and holds the tie for a second. The whole restraining idea of it makes him hesitate—the idea of Akashi riding him while he holds the tie taught makes him pull on the tie a bit causing it to tighten. 

 _A collar and leash_. How fitting for Akashi to be wearing that. 

During his hesitation, Akashi makes no pause to start removing Mayuzumi’s own clothing. He’s left just in his underwear when he’s done and for a second, Mayuzumi is certain that Akashi is going to get his revenge and make him ruin his underwear, but in the end, they are also pulled off, leaving him bare underneath Akashi. 

He’s too busy feeling scrutinized by Akashi’s stare that he doesn’t see Akashi leaning up again and then falling back down on his dick, quick and fast. Mayuzumi gasps and thrusts up into Akashi leaving the boy on top of him biting his lip to keep in the noises. _God,_ it was almost too much seeing Akashi on top of him, riding him in full Rakuzan uniform, not to mention how good he felt. 

“ _Akashi_ ,” he moans out and throws his head back. He wants to watch, but he can’t seem to straighten out enough to watch. Every thrust up leaves him squirming and throwing his head to the side to keep from losing it right there. 

His eyes were only slivers as he watched Kuroko crawl up next to him. His hand reaches out to caress Mayuzumi’s hair as he gasps softly. Most of Kuroko’s outfit is gone now, except for the lace panties that are pulled down just enough to let his dick out. Mayuzumi presses towards and he can’t exactly see the expression on Kuroko’s face, but he knows it has to be pleased. His hand tightens in his hair and brings his face closer to his dick.

He’s given head once before in his life and it sucked—pun extremely not intended. His knees hurt, his jaw ached, and every time he bobbed his head he felt like he had to be doing something wrong because it took the guy forever to finish. To top it off he came in his mouth and Mayuzumi hated the bitter taste of cum and how it plagued his mouth until he could wash his mouth. Initially, when Kuroko presses his dick to his lips, Mayuzumi has no intentions of opening his lips—hell, he’d rather Kuroko just fuck him—but he’s not heartless. Kuroko hasn’t gotten anything tonight, so Mayuzumi lets him pass his lips. 

Kuroko is hot and heavy as he slides in and out of his mouth, matching Akashi’s pace. It isn’t as bad as the first time Mayuzumi did this considering he is a lot more aroused and pleased at the moment and he goes slack realizing what Kuroko really wants. He doesn’t want Mayuzumi to give him head, he wants to _fuck his mouth_. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he manages to get an elbow underneath him and prop himself up to make it easier for Kuroko to hold him there and thrust into him. 

He moans and forces Kuroko to push more of him in. His nose settles flush against his skin and he breathes in Kuroko’s deep scent of arousal and enjoys the pressure against the back of his throat. The hand in his hair tightens significantly and he rolls his hips just slightly to try and get even deeper. “Mayuzumi-san,” he moans out. 

Between Kuroko fucking his mouth and Akashi fucking himself on him, Mayuzumi feels used, but not in a way that he feels abused. It’s consensual and perfect in a way that Mayuzumi isn’t exactly sure he understands. Every roll of Akashi’s hips send a spark up his spine and makes more and more heat settle in his stomach while every roll of Kuroko’s hips has him wanting more and more and causes the heat coiled in him to spill. 

In this moment, Mayuzumi wants to laugh. He had made fun of Akashi earlier for being caught in between him and Kuroko—between two shadows—and getting off of it, but now, he was just like Akashi. He was caught in between two very similar people, two people who overpowered him and overtook him. They were even similar enough in looks that Mayuzumi definitely got off on that having both of them pressed against him. 

 _Yes,_ Mayuzumi definitely got off on how similarly they looked with their fringe and soft face shape. Even their body types were similar to the point where he could draw up a bit of resemblance. Everything about the whole situation brought up similarities about the two and it was delicious. 

Mayuzumi was a _pervert_ , afterall. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> some fun facts about this fic  
> 1\. it had about 2000 more words but i deleted them because they were clunky and bad and i'm taking a break from writing porn  
> 2\. chihiro is very hard for me to type so i stuck to mayuzumi  
> 3\. mayu was supposed to get dp or at least akashi  
> 4\. akashi was not supposed to bottom every single time but he somehow did  
> 5\. akashi was in fact wearing a full lingerie set and mayu cried when he saw  
> 6\. i'm pretty sure this all started with kuroko telling akashi that mayu definitely had a crossdressing kink and akashi was like no way lets try it and they did  
> 7\. this was like 90% oral idk why but mayu loves oral and so does akashi sooo  
> 8\. pls practice safe sex unlike these idiots pls never have anal without a condom nijimura will get you  
> 9\. added: someone pointed out (godbless you) that i never explicitly said they used lube but they did i promise you there was actually a huge paragraph of mayumayu getting all pissy horny over kuroko and akashi preparing each other before mayu came over


End file.
